War of the Machines
by Agent BM
Summary: While on a routine peace mission, team lightyear finds planet Earth and gets caught between the war against the machines. they join the humans for a last ditch effort to win the war. Will the Humans win, or will the machines finally exterminate mankind forever?
1. Chapter 1

**War of the Machines**

**Before I begin, I don't own Buzz Lightyear of star command or the Terminator**

**CH. 1**

After the galactic alliance has found another galaxy to make peace with, commander Nebula orders team Lightyear to scout the galaxy and make peace to anyone who lives in the Galaxy

"Welcome rangers to the milky way galaxy" said Buzz

"That's a weird name for a galaxy" said Mira

"We're not here to make fun of the name we're here to make peace with anyone who lives here" said Buzz

"Sorry sir" said Mira

"XR, have you finished scanning the Galaxy for life?" asked Buzz

"Yes sir" said XR

"Good, Booster, scan the planets that have life" said Buzz

"I'm picking up a lot of technology on the third planet, it's the only one with life" said Booster

Buzz took the ship to the third planet, Planet Earth. When they got there they saw old abandoned cities and almost no life at all

"Booster, did you read that right, because there's nothing here" said Buzz

"Buzz, we have an incoming ship" said Mira

The ship approaching them was a hunter killer

"Booster, can you identify that ship?" asked Buzz

"It's unknown sir, but whatever it is, it's coming in fast"

"So much for a routine peace mission" said Buzz

"Do you think it's hostile?" asked Mira

The HK shot the ship with its plasma guns

"Yeah it's hostile, Booster, aim for its engines and fire" said Buzz

Booster shot the ships engines and it crashed into a nearby building. An HK tank aimed its guns at 42 and shot it down.

"Hold on Rangers, we're going down" said Buzz

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please review. This is Agent BM signing out**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

The ship crashed into a nearby building

"Is everyone alright?" asked Buzz

"We're fine" said the crew

"Buzz, whatever that thing was that shot us, it's coming back" said XR

"I can't believe I'm saying this, abandon ship" said Buzz

The rangers got into the launch tubes and flew out before the tank crushed the ship

"Rangers, aim your lasers and fire at that thing" shouted Buzz

The rangers shot the tank with their lasers, but all they could do was knock out its guns

"Buzz, that thing's too strong" said XR

"Keep firing rangers" said Buzz

Suddenly the tank blew up in a fiery explosion

"Good work rangers" said Buzz

"That wasn't us sir" said Mira

"I made that" said a voice from behind them

They turned around and they faced a group of humans

"Who are you, and why am I looking at 2 aliens, a machine, and a human who's more cleaner and dressed nice than the rest of us" asked a human with a scar on his face

"I'm Buzz Lightyear, space ranger. This is my crew, XR, Mira Nova, and Booster, we come in peace" said Buzz

"Space rangers, what are they some kind of group of people who protect planets or something" asked another human

"Yes, why, haven't you ever heard of us?" asked Booster

"No, we didn't find time to find life on other planets, we've been fighting a war for over 24 years now" said another human

"A war, who are you fighting?" asked XR

"It's not safe out in the open, get in that truck and we'll take you back to our base" said one of the humans

"But you didn't answer my question" said XR

"We'll tell you when we get back, now come on before that thing's backup arrives"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

**I was originally going to stop this story, but then I got a review telling me to continue, so here's chapter 3 of war of the machines**

Team Lightyear were in a truck being taken to a nearby resistance base.

"I think it's time we introduce ourselves, my name is John Conner, I'm the leader of the human resistance against the machines. These are my men" said the human with a scar

"What are you resisting?" asked Booster

Before John could answer the truck made it back to the base

"We're here. And we're resisting the machines. Skynet" said John

John led them inside the base. Dogs barked angrily at XR but the humans calmed them down. All around the base soldiers were guarding entrances; civilians were sick and were looking at the team

The dogs started barking again

"We have an infiltrator" shouted a soldier

A terminator that looked like a human broke into the hideout and used a minigun to kill the humans that tried to stop it

"You want us to like you, then take down infiltrator" said John

The team fired their lasers at the machine, but the skin was too strong. Mira knocked the minigun out of the machine's hands and XR shot a bomb at it. The machine was destroyed

"Good work rangers" said Buzz


End file.
